Fiesta De Halloween
by Gray Happiness
Summary: un amor a distancia. Una fiesta con una sorpresa. una propuesta de matrimonio. todo por una fiesta de Halloween. ( SI NO LES GUSTA EN ZERVIS NO LEAN! quedan advertidos)


**Fiesta de halloween **

**( Zeref Dark esta conectado)**

Hola Zeref! Como estas chocolate

bien Mavis, como amaneciste hoy, hadita?

Bien...sabes que pasara esta noche!

Déjame adivinar...tu fiesta de Halloween?

Si! como lo sabes

el miercoles lo subiste a Facebook y yo lo revise

maldito Facebook, quería que te enteraras por sorpresa

ja ja. Como me gustaría ir...pero la distancia...

no importa, las videoconferencias llegan a Noruega, verdad?

si (emoji de sonrojo) siempre me alegras el día hadita

para eso estoy, chocolate

ja ja

hablando de video conferencias, aquí estoy con Natsu, quieres que te llamemos?

Seguro

Mavis cerro la conversación y cliqueo el logo de Skype. Le llamo a Zeref y este le atendió. Mavis y Zeref llevan saliendo desde hace 4 años, pero no se han visto en persona, pues Zeref estudia en Noruega, y Mavis en Estados Unidos. La historia de como se conocieron es bastante extraña, Mavis por accidente le mando un mensaje pensando que era su profesor de física Zancrow, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su error, ya le Zeref le había respondido, y por causalidad de la vida Zeref y ella estudiaban casi lo mismo, Zeref le ayudo con su problema y le aclaro que se estaba equivocando de persona, Mavis se disculpo y le dio gracias por la ayuda. Tiempo después le volvió a contactar, pero dirigido a el para ayudarla con un problema. Ambos se hicieron amigos y hablaban constantemente, hasta el punto de hablar por video conferencia. Y eventualmente...el amor floreció en Zeref. Ellos se hacían amigos mas personales, pero Zeref guardaba sus sentimientos para si, hasta que un amigo de ambos (el que le había dado el correo de Zeref a Mavis por accidente) ,Natsu, le dijo a Mavis lo que Zeref sentía por ella mientras sostenía una video conferencia con el y otros amigos mas. Al principio Mavis estuvo en shock, pero admitió que sentía lo mismo y desde entonces salen juntos...a distancia claro. Pero su relación va mejor de lo que van algunas otras relaciones, ellos hablan diariamente, las video conferencias son largas ,las llamadas interminables y los "te amo, te quiero, te adoro mi hada, te adoro chocolate" infinitos. Se quieren a mas no dar, pero la distancia los separa.

Hola Natsu

Hola zerefina

te he dicho que no me llames asi, y menos frente a Mavis

Mavis solto una risita junto a Natsu pero Zeref trataba de ocultar un tenue sonrojo. Natsu es novio de su hermana Mayor Lucy Vermillion, pero ella y Natsu se llevan como hermanos. Mavis vive con su hermana por estudios mientras que Zeref vive con sus padres en Noruega, y si, Zeref habla Noruego. Zeref y Natsu se conocen por que antes Natsu vivía en Noruega , el también habla noruego, y cuando se fue del país mantuvieron contacto.

esta bien chocolatito mío, no me reiré de ti

aja, Natsu vil sparke deg i ræva

como si pudieras

que el dijo, Natsu?

Dijo que me pateara el trasero

Chocolatito, eso es grosero

Pero mi Hada, el se lo busco

ya ya, no vamos a pelear por un loquito por el fuego como el

he! No soy un loquito por el fuego, solo estudio sus propiedades por diversión!

Loquito por el fuego

tu lo dijiste, Hadita

sonó el timbre, Natsu sonrió y corrió hacia la puerta, se escucho un chillido que Mavis reconoció que era de su Hermana. Luego de unos minutos Natsu trajo en sus brazos a Lucy y la sentó en sus piernas

hola lucy

hola cuñadito

hola lucy

hola hermanita, como están ambos

bien, y mi hadita supongo que también lo esta

si, por que tu estas con migo

aw, son tan adorables, natsu por que no eres como Zeref y no me cargas desde que paso por la puerta de entrada

es que me gusta cargarte Lucy

Natsu puso de perrito mojado ,Lucy sonó un Aw ensordecedor y ambos salieron de la habitación a hacer cena.

parece que tendremos una videoconferencia en paz

uy que villano

jaja

Zeref~

hum?

Quieres saber que usare para mi fiesta de Halloween?

Uy, claro que si...

dijo Zeref con vos un poco ronca. Mavis solto una risita

uh, calmate fiera, es solo un disfraz de Ángel

ah, te lo puedover puesto?

me encantaría...

pero?

Como sabes que dire "pero"?

Hadita, te conozco desde hace 4 años

buen punto

entonces?

Es que Lucy me vera y se reirá de mi

oh, no lo hará

que tal si solo te lo traigo y ver como es

esta bien

Mavis corrio y trajo un bonito y adorable disfras de ángel azulado, de alas un poco grandes y una aureola de metal color dorado.

se te vera lindo

Juvia también dijo eso

ah, es que es la verdad, todo lo que te pones se te ve lindo

aw, gracias Chocolatito

de nada hadita

ah, chocolatito mío, me temo que me tengo que ir...bye, te amo

yo te amo mas

mentira!

Así es

ja ja, bye

bye

**(Mavis se ha desconectado)**

**Zeref pov**

ok ok, el plan va bien. No puedo creer que no se diera cuenta de las maletas en el fondo, que bueno que Natsu y Lucy son porte del plan, por que ellos claramente lo notaron. Que por que el equipaje? Pues le daré una sorpresa a mi novia. Iré a visitarla, y es mejor que me apure, el vuelo sale en una hora.

**Tiempo después**

Salí del Taxi corriendo con las maletas en mano. Entre y estaba vacío, típico de Noruega, casi no hay nadie aquí. Hice todo el procedimiento y me subí al avión. Mi celular empezó a sonar, Mavis

hola hadita mía, que paso?

Nada solo quería hablar contigo

ah, ya te extrañaba

aw, que lindo

no me comparo contigo

ah

(la asafata) Señor, tiene que apagar el celular

ah, oh Mavis me temo que ir

oh ok...hablamos luego?

Claro, Bye, te amo

yo igual, Bye

Yo cerre y solte un suspiro. El avion habia despegado, pero yo desidi tomar una siesta por lo largo del viaje. Empese Soñar con Mavis. Era ella en un Traje de novia y sonrojada, cominaba lentamente hacia mi con un ramillete de rosas rosadas en las manos el cabello liso (el cual le llegaba a los pies y ahora lacio esta mas largo)y una corona de rosas con un velo colgando de este. Veo al rededor de Mavis y hay varios conocidos en las bancas, Natsu y Lucy, Lucy intentando contener las lagrimas y Natsu con cara de orgullo semi-paternal, mis padres sonriendo con aprobación y los demás emocionados por que nos unamos en matrimonio... Mavis se para en frente de mi, no puedo escuchar lo que dice el Padre, solo escucho el corazón de Mavis y el mío latir cada ves mas fuerte hasta el punto que es todo lo que escucho ahora y la carita de Mavis lo único que veo. Me despierto de golpe y veo por la ventanilla, no puedo creer que me desperté de un gran sueño solo para mirar por la ventana...la azafata paso a mi lado y me ofreció diferentes bebidas, tome una Coca-Cola Zero y empecé a beberlo despacio.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo Mavis

**Por otro lado Mavis Pov**

Estoy totalmente nerviosa, la fiesta esta montada y ya están empezando a llegar invitados. Primero Llegaron Juvia, erza Levy y sus respectivos novios Natsu se fue a algún lugar sin querer decir a donde, dejando a Lucy para ayudarme. La casa empezó a llenarse y fui con mis amigas a charlar un poco

hola chicas

ho miren, llego el angel de la fiesta

uh, tu no te quedas atrás Levy, buen disfraz de muñeca

grasias!

Tu de que te disfrazaste Erza?

Me disfrase de samuray

hum, buena elección, te queda

Juvia se disfraso de Coneja, por que a Gray-sama le gusto cuando lo vio en una tienda

ah, segura que fue para la tienda de disfraces que lo miro?

Lucy, no atormentes a Juvia

de hecho, Juvia pensó lo mismo por como la mirada Gray-sama...

oh... entonces tienes permiso de Joder

eh, yo no necesito permiso para joder

todas soltamos una sonora carcajada. La musica tecno dominaba el lugar. Desde el atico hasta la primera planta, donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de Halloween. Ella miro a todos los presentes, habia de todo tipo de disfrases, desde Robosts y animales hasta mountros y fantasmas. Me pregunto como estará Zeref. Le marque a su celular peor el no lo contestaba, me tiene nerviosa que no lo coja. Mensaje de texto, y nada. Una llamada en Skype y nada. Pase con cuidado mi mano por mi cabello para calmar mi ansiedad.

donde estas mi vida?

Huh, Mavis

ah! Mirajane, hola

y deje mi celular sobre la mesa. Por que no me contestas Zeref

**volviendo con Zeref pov**

aterrice un poco cansado, sali y mire mi reloj, las 6:30...la fiesta de Mavis ya ha empezado. Mire a mi alrededor, ignorando las miradas enamoradizas de las americanas a mi alrededor, buscando a Natsu

pero caramba, llega tarde.

Natsu se aparece corriendo y con las llaves de su auto. Me sonríe y camina hacia mi

ah, parese que no saliste hace mucho

hola Natsu, cuanto ti-

si si, saludos ahorita, Mavis seguro estará revisando su celular como loca, así que vamos a mi apartamento y te disfrazas de ángel oscuro

ok...

ahora corre! Estamos tarde

Natsu tomo una de mi maletas y nos subimos rápidamente hacia su auto. Condujo hasta un conjunto de apartamentos, salimos rápidamente del auto, subimos las escaleras y entramos a su apartamento

ahora, entrate a la ducha,toma tu disfras y tu maleta... Corre que vamos tarde!

Si!

Corrí a su baño y me duche rápidamente Me vestí y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba con mi disfraz puesto. Era bastante apretado así que resaltaba mi bien estomago de lavadero

Natsu, ven ayúdame con estas alas

ok- wow...a mavis le dará un infarto

no seas marica y ayúdame

esta bien, esta bien...listo, ahora que yo ya tengo mi disfraz puesto, así que vamos ya!

Bajamos las escaleras y subimos a el auto con. Natsu conducía con rapidez

ok, repasemos el plan.

Yo me encondo en el balcón principal de la casa, espero a que ustedes la traigan y la sorprendo

bien, así mismo

si

recuerda parecer muy cool y todo eso

si

listo Zeref?

si...

muy bien, por que estamos aquí

Natsu de detuvo en frente de una gran casa de dos plantas, muchas luces de colores, música a todo volumen y decoración de la época. Natsu me guio hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, asomo la cabeza, me entro en la casa y luego me guía el balcon. El balcon era bastante grande y parecía a el de romeo y Julieta. Ah, que emoción, que emoción!

**Mavis pov**

Ya esta era la 5ta ves que lo llamaba por Skype, 9na que lo llamaba por televono y 11va ves que le mandaba un mensaje. Suspire y volví a entrar en la multitud cuando Vi que Natsu y Lucy se acercaban mi con cara misteriosa...me pregunto que querrán

ah Natsu, por fin llegaste

si, si, llegue

eh mavis, por que no vas al balcon principal

uh no, esta frio y como veran no estoy muy cubierta que digamos

no,no, esta bien, anda ve, te espera un regalo

pero mi cumpleaños es en Noviembre

lo sabemos, es un regalo de Halloween

aja...

solo ve Mavis!

Si hermanita!

Ay ya, no me tienen que gritar!

Me hise paso por la multitud y llegue a la puerta de cristal que salía a el balcon principal. Estaba un poco frio, pero la luz de la luna se veía preciosa, me empecé a acercar, pero sentí una presencia y baje la mirada a el borde del balcon. Había alguien ahí, y al parecer el o ella tenia un disfraz de ángel por igual, pues resaltaban las alas, pero no tenia aureola.

linda noche, no es así?

Esa vos, pude reconoserla al instante...no...puede ser

Z...Ze...Zeref?

El salio a la luz, era el! Era Zeref! Mi corazón latía como loco

hola hadita...o debería decir, ángel

oh!

No contube las ganas y me lanze a sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos. La alegría no me cabe en el cuerpo. El me rodeo con sus brazos y acomodo su cabeza en la mía

no puedo creerlo... estoy soñando?

No mi querida, estoy aquí, mírame

pensé que estabas en Noruega

pues hora no

entonces por eso no contestabas nada?

Si, no me dejaban abrir nada ni mi laptop o celular, en el avión

oh...gracias por venir

si, pero no solo me debes agradecer a mi...chicos

Natsu y Lucy aparecieron detrás de nosotros

ah, misión cumplida

no puedo creer que no me dijeran nada

si te deciamos, no iba ser sorpresa

ademas, no veriamos esa carita que pusiste hermanita!

Que mala Lucy

Ja ja, gracias chicos

de nada

ahora los dejamos solos...

Natsu y Lucy desaparecieron, dejándonos a Zeref y a mi solos

´parece que estaré-

El no logro terminar la oración pues me lance a sus labios de un momento a otro. Literalmente, me lance, lo jale de los hombros y me pare de la puntillas de mis pies. Sentí como me abrasaba de la cintura. Despacio nos separamos.

-wow...eso fue

perdona, fue un impulso

yo diria que me gusto, que buenos tus impulsos

ah, chocolatito, te quiero

ah si, me quieres

te adoro

me adoras

te amo

yo te amo mas

mentira

no lo es

Zeref saco algo de su bolsillo, una pequeña caja. Se arrodillo y la abrió. Un anillo precioso brillaba con la luz de la luna. Podíamos oír los Kyaa y los aw de los invitados a la fiesta que nos espiaban desde la puerta de el balcon

oh mi dios...esta pasando

Mavis Vermillion, te casarias con migo?...

si

_**Fin **_

**oh, aquí les traje un one-shot Zevis con temática de Halloween. Perdón por faltas ortográficas, y/o de coherencia. y por no subir el capitulo 18 de únicamente mía hoy, es que no lo he terminado. **

**le doy gracias a ****Luciel-san****JONEY! LUV ME! ****por ayudarme a inventar el final. visiten su perfil, es una excelente escritora ****(pdt no la toquen, ella es MI joney!).**

**hasta la próxima**

**Gray Happiness**


End file.
